


及影／Ninelie

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※科學家與機器人設定※有點少女心的機器人及川×男友力有點高的科學家影山※雖然沒有正式點破彼此關係，但已經是老夫老妻相處模式的及影※應該是寫於2017（實際時間已不可考）
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Ninelie／本篇

銀河世紀0001年，人類已從地球轉移到外太空上的衛星居住。在這片浩瀚無垠的宇宙裡，光是銀河衛星就高達上百多個，平均總人口約有一百億。

但令人遺憾的是，原本在地球上持續的戰爭並未因此而結束，只是戰爭的舞台變為更為廣大的宇宙，而且戰鬥的方式也有了突飛猛進的變化──不再以投入大量的優秀人才與設備，一旦戰敗就得面臨人力與財力的嚴重損失，而是以成本較為低廉的機器人駕駛戰機進行各國家的銀河衛星轟炸，一旦衛星損壞嚴重便再也無法提供居住在此的人類任何生存的電力、氧氣以及重力維持，雖然衛星損壞並不會直接造成居民傷亡，但沒有人可以這樣險惡的環境下逃過一劫。

只是，即使機器人在這個日新月異的年代已經相當普遍，但要正式應用在戰爭上卻還是相當受限。不同於一般機器人只需要執行簡單的指令，戰鬥用機器人必須具備優秀士兵所擁有的超人的體力，敏銳的觀察力，精通各種兵器或機械運用，深思謀略的頭腦與戰場上隨機應變的能力……對於科學家來說，要將這些能力注入到一切由零開始的機器人裡是一件異想天開的事。

儘管如此，在整個銀河中仍有不少國家毫不遮掩自己的野心，一意孤行的研發機器人，只為了能在戰爭中不花費一兵一卒奪得更多的資源與擴大領土，完全不顧多數國家強力譴責：以戰鬥機器人進行衛星掠奪打破了銀河系維持已久的和平。

尤其是近年異軍突起的井闥山政府，因為首席科學家古森元也的加入，使得戰鬥機器人的開發技術突飛猛進，僅以一名戰鬥機器人佐久早聖臣參與星艦作戰就能佔據十六個大大小小的衛星，成為全宇宙令人聞風喪膽的軍團。此舉無異是助長了先進國家持續開發戰鬥機器人的風氣，銀河系上的所有衛星國家都陷入無窮的恐懼之中。

※※※

「晶里原填充，89%，93%，97%，100%。」

「能量暨生命能源轉換開始。」

「機體核心反應良好，能源轉換進度36%，72%，100%。」

科學家影山飛雄看著機械艙的螢幕上不斷跳動的數據，耳邊不時傳來電腦語音的報告聲，隨著螢幕上的數據攀升，他的心跳也越來越快。既興奮又害怕──這是他花了五年鑽研的心血，成功或是失敗，很快就要揭曉答案了。

「機體完成度100%。請問是否載入人類情感迴路系統？」

影山飛雄遲疑了一秒，而後態度堅定的回答：「是。」

「人類情感迴路系統載入中，請稍後。」

「生命實驗體：編號OI0720完成度100%。啟動。」

「啟動程序終了。」

機械般的女聲停止，影山看著機械艙自動開啟艙門，他看著他自認為可能是截至目前為止最完美的機器人代表作OI0720正閉著雙眼靜靜地躺在船艙內。

性別設定為男性，有著一頭淡褐色的短髮，體型結實而瘦長，令影山感到略為可惜的是這個機器人的膚色偏白，這大概是當初他忘記調整參數的結果所致。但這不影響OI0720的能力。

影山身為一個全宇宙研發機器人的首席科學家之一，他不只花費了長達五年的時間在鑽研機體開發，還必須對國內外最優秀的士兵或是運動員、謀略家進行採樣分析，包含肌肉骨骼、腦力、精神……如此他才能將這些卓越的能力全部傾入到OI0720的身上，他才能成為最完美的機器人。除此之外，影山更大膽地進行了一項實驗：人類情感迴路系統。

這個系統是由影山已故的前輩菅原孝支所建立的，在菅原孝支尚在人世以前，他曾再三強調若機器人使用這個系統，有了人類的情感以後，便可以增進他們更多的潛能或爆發力，但卻始終不被政府採用──原因是風險性太大。

機器有了人類的情感以後，難免他們不會心生變異，原本下令轟炸敵國的衛星，如果他倒戈反而殺害自己人的話該怎麼辦？然而這樣的質疑卻被菅原孝支否決了。他說，如果人類與機器人互相尊重當然不會有失控的情形發生。難道機器人在你們的心目中就只有殺人這個目的嗎？因為他這番發言導致軍方惱怒成羞，最終的下場就是系統還來不及對外界發表就被政府高層雪藏，而後菅原孝支遭人暗殺。

那時候的影山還只是初入茅廬的研究員，雖然他師承菅原孝支，但他有時也認為老師的思想太過奇異，他們協助政府開發機器人就是要作為戰鬥用的，為什麼要賦予它們情感呢？作為學生的他，無法理解老師的執著，也無法接受政府處置老師的手段。後來他輾轉接收了老師努力一生所留下的結晶，卻始終沒有使用它的念頭。

然而這次的開發，在最後一刻時影山改變了心意，過去他從未使用這個系統來建造機器人，他想知道，機器人使用這個人類情感迴路系統到底會造成什麼樣的變化，他的老師菅原孝支為什麼會這麼推崇這個系統，並不斷叮嚀他一定要這麼做。

※※※

【三年後】

星艦裡的走道人來人往，有維修人員，也有後勤人員，甚至還有一些醫療人員。影山面無表情的穿梭其中，只因為某「人」因為超時駕駛戰機而導致能源不足被迫下令返回星艦補充能源。

一個高亢的聲音從走道的彼方傳來，「飛雄！」接踵而來的是急促的腳步聲，由快步轉為奔跑。影山皺眉望著來人張開雙臂，趕在對方和自己的距離只剩下半公尺遠的時候一手推開：「我說，都三年了，及川你能不能改掉飛撲我這個壞習慣？」影山一臉糾結，他左顧右盼，確認沒有引起旁人注目才鬆了一口氣。

名為及川的男子笑吟吟的看著他，大方表示：「很遺憾地，不能。」

影山淡淡的瞥了他一眼：「你的膽子倒是越來越大了。」竟敢回嘴，等等看我怎麼收拾你！影山心裡如是想。

站在他面前的及川像是看透他的想法，急忙諂媚討饒：「沒有沒有，飛雄你又不是不知道，我只聽你的話嘛！」

影山抬高了下巴，無聲的表示這才像話嘛。他很快的切入正題：「能源還剩下多少？」看見影山一臉嚴肅的模樣，及川的態度也跟著變得嚴謹起來：「還剩下6%，只夠維持基本活動的量。」

那群該死的混帳。

影山在心裡罵遍了萬惡的資本主義，前線的戰況並不嚴峻，但是機器人的能源若是控制不好而歸零的話，這可不是重啟程序那麼簡單的。重啟只能用在輕微故障的情況下，然而能源歸零可能會造成晶體毀損或人造心臟停止運作，要再進行記憶回溯或是核心再生都是非常艱辛的一件事，更別提那微乎極為的成功率，最壞的的情況就是直接報廢。這次軍官高層明知道及川作為一線的戰鬥機器人，又是難得可貴的強大戰力，對於能源控制一定得要小心謹慎，想不到居然把他壓榨到這個地步。

「跟我來。」影山走在及川的面前替他開道，心想著只剩下這麼一點能源必須先到研究室補充能源才行。他一邊走著，一邊咬牙切齒道：「真不知道那群混蛋到底是怎麼想的。」

「飛雄，我可以理解成你這是在關心我嗎？」跟在後頭的及川聽見這番話，他眨著他那好看的茶色眼瞳輕笑了起來。被點破心思的的影山猛然回過頭，正好對上及川笑得一臉燦爛，他一臉彆扭的哼道：「我只是不想讓我的心血白白浪費在那群人的手上。」

走在後頭的及川但笑不語。

兩人很快就來到影山專屬的研究室，影山在白色的牆上按下幾顆按鈕，隨後從地面上升起一張白色長桌，桌上有著密密麻麻的細長電線與色彩繽紛的各色晶片，及川似乎對眼前的長桌相當熟悉，他逕自走到長桌面前，脫光了上衣而後躺了上去，一切再自然不過。影山走近，他坐在長桌的邊緣俯視著及川，先是看到他那令人煩躁的輕浮笑容，而後是胸前多處被子彈射穿的洞孔。他蹙著眉，手裡拿起修復用的晶片：「怎麼傷的？不是駕駛戰鬥機嗎？」

「原本是這樣。」及川任由影山的雙手在自己的胸膛上忙碌著，晶片反射的光芒晃過他的視線，刺眼的光芒讓他不自覺瞇起眼睛：「後來登陸衛星以後又進行一場槍戰。」他感覺到影山拿著晶片的手指不自然地停頓了五微秒，又補充道：「雖然傷口看上去很嚴重，但我並不會感到疼痛哦，飛雄。」

「就算你全身都被子彈射穿了你也不會感到痛也不會流血，創造出你的我再清楚不過了。」影山面無表情的回答。

他將數個藍綠色的微小晶片貼在及川的胸膛前，白皙的皮膚看上去與人類無異，但影山十分清楚包裹在這片皮膚底下的，並不是什麼表皮、真皮、皮下層，而是複合化物質所組成的神經纖維。及川是他一手打造的機器人，影山再清楚不過對方既不會流血也不會感到疼痛。只是當及川這麼一臉平淡地訴說自己受了傷的事實，還拐了個彎安慰自己，想不到他既然會感到如此心疼。

「好了，你在這裡給我好好休息。記得給我調成節能模式。」影山將一條條的細長電線銜接在那些藍綠色的晶片上，線纜的盡頭是一台裝有轉換成機器人生命能量的晶里原機器。他按下開關，然後站起身慢慢走遠：「我晚一點再回來看你。」

及川難得順從的安靜，他看著影山的身影最終消失在門後，閉著眼輕笑：「既然一直提醒我是機器人，就別跟我說什麼『休息一下』這種對著人類才會說的話啊。」

影山離開研究室以後，他一路暢通無阻的來到戒備森嚴的艦長室。看守的警衛一看見影山都自動分道將路讓了出來，並語帶恭敬的喚道：「影山博士。」但影山完全不想理會他們，只是用著冰冷的口吻詢問：「牛島艦長在裡面？」警衛急忙回了一聲，影山掃了他們一眼，而後逕自推開門。

「剛剛那就是影山博士啊？看起來好兇啊。」

「別看他那樣，據說這兩三年來的作戰可以這麼順利都得要感謝他呢！」

「你是指那個叫做及川徹的機器人嗎？那還真是厲害的兵器啊！」

「是啊，再過不久就能把被井闥山強佔的衛星全部討回來了。」

大門隔絕了外頭警衛的閒言閒語，影山望著正在辦公的牛島，他走上前，劈頭就是一句質問：「登陸作戰是怎麼回事，這跟說好的不一樣。」影山一臉兇狠，語氣暴躁。聞言的牛島頓時停下手邊簽公文的動作，目光不偏不倚的正視他：「及川是個強大的戰力，我沒有不用他的理由。」

「回來的時候能源只剩下6%，他要是在戰場多待個五分鐘可能就變成一堆廢鐵了！」影山與他怒視，但牛島卻不為所動：「變成廢鐵那又怎樣？以你的能力，再製造出幾個及川徹就好了，失去一個並不算什麼。」

影山沉著臉，冷冷道：「我不會做的。」牛島看著他的眼神變得疑惑，但語氣依舊平靜無波：「什麼意思？難道你想反抗軍方？別忘了，你所有研究的經費都是政府投資，我們隨時有權力收回。」

然而影山完全無視對方近似挑釁的話語，他淡淡道：「政府確實給了我不少研究經費，但只有及川例外。」他看著牛島的面容閃過一絲不解，而後緩緩勾起嘴角：「因為用了『人類情感迴路系統』，所以這項開發政府完全不贊同，當然也沒有資助。」影山一字一句清晰道：「全部都是我個人出資的。」話說至此，牛島的臉色也變得難看。

「而且要不是我同意讓他出戰，你以為這兩三年來奪回衛星的計畫能夠這麼順利嗎？」

五年前，被敵國井闥山以強大軍力佔領的衛星一共有四個，幾乎是影山所屬的東聯合國近乎一半的國土。那時候東聯合國與戰鬥機器人佐久早聖臣所率領的井闥山軍對進行抗戰，戰火足足持續了三個月才勉強守下青城、白鳥澤、烏野、常波這四個僅存的衛星。戰爭結束以後政府下了重本，以雄厚的資金到處懸賞能夠投入一線戰爭的資源，包含優秀的戰士，策略家，其中更不乏研發機器人的科學家，影山便是其中一位。

而影山此時的言外之意則是擁有「人類情感迴路系統」的機器人一般只聽創造者的命令，要順從其他人的命令得要有一定的好感度或是信任。不過截至目前為止，及川徹還是只聽影山飛雄的話，其他人根本無法掌控。影山的意思再簡單扼要不過：要嘛你就聽我的，不要我就不幹。

「所以──」影山甩手，用力的在牛島的面前重重的拍了桌子一聲：「別拿你軍方還是政府的說詞來對付我們。」影山的態度冷傲，說完自己想說的話便掉頭離去，還不忘用力甩上大門，碰的一聲把守在門外的警衛嚇了一跳。而在室內原地不動的牛島則是握緊手上的鋼筆，腦子想的是影山離開前說的那句「我們」。

「原來自始自終，你把我們軍方歸在敵對的那一方啊，影山飛雄。」

※※※

佯裝成半關機節能模式的及川正躺在長桌上閉目養神，他可以感覺到體內的能源逐漸多了起來。雖然影山要求他調成節能模式，這樣補充能源的速度才會快，但及川很討厭節能模式下感官變得遲鈍的感覺，非常不舒服，對他來說不如強制關機讓他停止運轉算了。

連接研究室的長廊傳來一陣腳步聲，及川屏氣凝神地聽著來人的腳步聲與步伐節奏，心想飛雄怎麼這麼快就回來了。在戰場待了一週的他雖然很樂意看見影山，也很想陪對方說話聊天，但尚在補充能源的他還是決定什麼都不做，免得一睜眼一開口就被對方強制啟動節能模式，還會被罵個狗血淋頭。唉，這年頭機器人也很難做人的好嗎！他在心中輕嘆了一口氣。

回到研究室的影山靠近了及川所躺的長桌。他垂著眼，灰藍色的眼瞳直直地望著像是陷入沉睡的及川。他撫上對方柔軟蓬鬆的髮絲，卻蹙著眉，露出一臉茫然的表情。他想起剛創造出及川徹的那一天，四目交接的那個瞬間，及川驀然朝著他露出笑容，第一次開口就是一句「飛雄」，讓他震驚到心跳幾乎不受控制，而後及川又在自己身邊吵著要名字不要機器編號，那是他初次體會到，他的老師菅原孝支開發出來的「人類情感迴路系統」和一般的機器人有著巨大差異。

即使影山不斷告訴自己對方只是機器人，但是擁有情感的及川根本無法讓他當作是無生命的機體看待。

過去終日埋首在各種研究的影山鮮少有和人來往的機會與經驗。加上他一向給人嚴厲冰冷的形象，會和他打交道的人更是少之又少：一個是他死去的老師菅原孝支，還有一個老是扯他後腿但偶爾會給予受用建議的研究生日向翔陽，以及和影山理念不同的科學家同事月島螢。

不過說來說去，這三個人都撇不開和研究機器人相關的關係。真要說起來，大概日向和影山的互動比較像是朋友，但除此之外再無他人──直到及川徹的出現。

在老師菅原孝支剛過世的那段時間，影山飛雄常常在想，他究竟是為什麼要開發機器人？他想了很久，最後不情願的向自己承認，是因為太過寂寞的關係。他不是沒有嘗試與人交往，但不知道是個性不合還是自己的問題，他在人際關係上始終不順遂，到後頭他甚至將自己封閉起來整天忙碌於研究，這樣他就可以無視這個事實，甚至有了「只要完成全銀河最完美的機器人或許就能被其他人接受自己」這樣的扭曲想法。

可是他錯了。

在他與及川徹相遇以後，他便知道過去的自己錯得一蹋糊塗。

及川徹很愛笑，有時候笑得一臉欠扁，有時候笑得令人感覺溫暖。

及川徹很愛說話，撒嬌吐槽時令人煩躁，但認真說起話來又見解精闢。

影山不知道在其他人的眼中，及川徹究竟只是個「戰鬥機器」，還是一個「人」，但在他眼中，會在面前表現出淘氣、撒嬌、頂嘴吐槽，認真作戰，甚至是不需任何語言就能互相知道對方心意的及川，那個不會因為自己個性孤僻又難相處，每每都主動示好的及川，不是身為科學家的他最為得意的作品，而是他無比驕傲的家人或是伴侶……應該可以這麼形容吧？影山找不到更合適的字彙來形容他們之間的關係。

三年了，他不知道親眼目送對方上戰場多少次，每一次的分離都讓他提心吊膽。機器人沒有生命，但有能源耗竭的問題，輕則補充能源即可恢復生龍活虎的狀態，重則完全報銷，再也無法啟動人造心臟，這就跟人類死亡生命消逝了無異。所幸每次及川都能平安歸來，然而這一兩年間的戰爭不斷，這次及川更是差一點就有去無回了。

旁觀者說得容易，「什麼再製造出幾個及川徹就好了，失去一個並不算什麼」，及川徹就是及川徹，整個宇宙也就只有他一個人。要他影山飛雄做出複製體這種事，他辦不到。

正因為有及川徹在，所以他空虛的內心才被填滿了。

「為了你，我不惜和軍方撕破了臉。你說，我到底該怎麼辦，及川。」影山近乎嘆息的喃喃自語，孰不知這些話語全被及川聽了進去。

※※※

六個小時後，單獨留在研究室的及川終於填滿全部的能源量，他伸了伸懶腰，穿回上衣，順手關掉一旁的晶里原轉換器，他坐在長桌上若有所思。不久前他已經聽見影山那番自言自語，他不難猜想一定是護短的影山跑去和牛島那個討厭鬼對質而後吵了一架。想到這裡他就忍不住彎起嘴角，他的飛雄真是可愛啊，真是腦子裡想什麼臉上就是什麼，不知道從以前到現在得罪了多少人。

以前也有執行過不合理的任務，但是對及川而言，戰鬥只是一種樂趣，更明確的說，是為了滿足影山對他的期待、認同。雖然他被賦予了「人類情感迴路系統」，可是殺死一隻螞蟻與殺死一個人對他來說都是一樣的，他並不會有憐憫的情緒，可以一眼都不眨的將障礙剷除──只要那是影山希望的話，無論是什麼樣的要求他都會做。

他把他所有的情感都只用在影山飛雄一個人的身上。

那是自機械艙艙門打開，左胸口的人造心臟開始運轉的那瞬間開始，除了影山飛雄以外，一直都沒有人將及川徹當作「人」來對待。只有影山，會認真的替他起名，替他擔心，還會聽他抱怨，聽他吐槽，聽他今天任務做了什麼，還會彼此分享對方最愛的豬肉咖哩和牛奶麵包……身為機器人的及川徹第一次體會到被人珍視的感覺是什麼。

大概是沒有人比影山飛雄更愛他的了吧。

也沒有人能比及川徹更愛影山飛雄了吧。

但是及川徹卻不能確定影山飛雄對他的，是愛情，還是創造者對作品的愛。

這一次能源短缺的經歷讓他第一次有了再也見不到影山飛雄的恐懼。他記得影山曾經對自己說過，一旦能源歸零，身為機器人的他大概就是落得報廢的下場，政府軍方絕對不可能讓影山耗費心力與時間去做復原率極低的修復，到時「及川徹」就徹底消失了。至於後面影山繼續開發新的機器人或是新的及川徹，他完全不敢想像。

他對影山飛雄的喜歡，也會被後來被創造的複製品給取代嗎？──絕不能允許。

及川長嘆了一口氣，心中充斥著各種對影山飛雄才有的煩惱。然而此時的研究室大門再度被打開，他放眼望去，映入眼瞳的是一步步走近自己的影山飛雄。

「能源滿了？」影山看著已經清醒的及川問道。

及川露出淺笑：「都過了六個小時了，怎麼能不滿？」

「那輪到我休息了，好睏。」影山走向不遠處的白色大床，打著哈欠。

及川尾隨在後：「又去幫那個小不點收拾殘局？」

「差不多，日向那傢伙研究論文寫的那麼隨便！」一提到罪魁禍首，帶有睡意的影山還是忍不住抱怨。他已經為了及川忙得焦頭爛額，還得分神去幫日向擦屁股，簡直不能再倒楣了。

及川看著正掀起棉被一角，準備躺床而眠的影山忽然喊住他：「飛雄。」被叫住的影山回過頭，疑惑的看著他：「怎麼了？」而後及川像是要糖的孩子一般，故作委屈狀：「今天的任務獎勵你還沒有給我。」

「什麼？」一時還沒有意會過來的影山楞了楞。

及川鍥而不捨的堅持：「雖然今天差一點能源不足回不來，但我還是完成任務了。」

「……」這下影山完全懂了，但他更希望此時的自己聽不懂及川說的任務獎勵。

過去自己總是要求及川答應軍方委託的任務，及川也都照單全收。直到某次任務結束後，及川一臉興致盎然的跑來找他，問任務完成以後有沒有獎勵。影山當時蹙著眉，直接了當的告訴他完成任務是理所當然的，哪裡來的獎勵？但是及川不死心，他滔滔不絕的說著同小隊的隊友花卷有獎金可以領，還有副隊長岩泉還多了一枚徽章，及川可憐兮兮地說著身為隊長的他卻什麼都沒有。

影山沉默無語，而後朝著及川說那你要什麼獎勵我給你就是了，只見及川毫不猶豫的開口要求：我要飛雄你親我一下。當下影山本想開口怒斥開什麼玩笑，但是對方滿眼殷切期待，就像考試第一名的孩子興高采烈地和爸媽炫耀要獎賞，一時之間他不忍拒絕，只好在四下無人的時候快速的在及川的側臉落下一個輕吻。從此每次出征執行任務回來以後，及川都會私下找他要獎賞──通常是一個吻或是擁抱，如果拒絕的話對方總是有千奇百怪的理由回堵，影山只能說是悔不當初，自作孽不可活。但是久而久之，這個獎勵機制他也就習以為常，見怪不怪了。

「你要什麼獎勵？」思緒回到現實的影山尷尬問道。

「我想要和飛雄接吻。」及川毫不掩飾的說。

影山頓了頓，像是沒聽清楚似的再一次確認：「你、你說是接吻？」

及川點了點頭：「是接吻哦，不是之前那種親在臉上的。」他指了指自己的嘴唇：「是親這裡。」

「你、你在說什麼啊呆子！」從來沒和人接過吻的影山瞬間露出慌張失措的表情。

然而及川只是露出淡淡的笑容，揶揄道：「啊，難道飛雄沒有和人接過吻嗎？」這話一說出口，及川馬上成功獲得影山一眼怒瞪：「那又怎麼樣！不過就是接個吻、吻……」

影山的話還沒說完，便看見及川放大的臉貼近自己，他幾乎能感覺到彼此的唇輕輕擦過，影山本能地想閉上眼，但及川卻又刻意拉開些微距離，以富有磁性的嗓音在他耳邊柔聲低語：「獎勵應該是飛雄主動給我的才對吧，嗯？」影山一睜開眼，就見到及川滿眼笑意，他羞憤地漲紅了臉，迅速的用雙手捧著及川的臉，嘴對嘴的狠狠地吻了下去。

「這樣滿意了吧？！」一吻過後，影山抬眼望著比自己略高的及川，臉上的紅暈尚未褪下。同時及川也望著他，茶色的眼瞳裡流著意猶未盡的光芒，他性感的舔了一下嘴角，糾正道：「不對，應該是這樣。」而後身體自動做出回應，這次換及川主動攬住影山的腰，彼此身體貼近，唇與唇再度貼合，他甚至大膽的用舌頭撬開對方的唇間，貪婪的吸吮對方口中的津液。兩人專心於接吻，甚至有種互相較量的錯覺，一來一往，誰也不讓誰。

「感覺不對。」

「那這樣？」

「再來。」

「這樣？」

「還是不對。」

「再來。」

於是寬敞的研究室裡只有兩人彼此接吻時發出的輕吟與喘息聲不絕於耳。

FIN.


	2. 番外／OI0720人格檔案／上篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※Ninelie續篇，設定沿用，時間軸為Ninelie本篇三個月後。

「這裡就是烏野衛星啊，第一次來呢！」

「喂！別到處亂跑啊，又不是小孩子了！」

剛下飛機的及川興奮地東張西望，就像是拿到新玩具的小孩子一樣。走在他後頭的影山忍不住皺眉怒斥，他看著身旁的人群都將注意力放在及川那張廣為人知的臉上，心裡就升起一股莫名的焦躁。

自從奪回被井闥山政府佔據的衛星以後，及川徹已經成為全國眾所皆知的戰爭英雄，電視、網路媒體和報章雜誌都不斷放送收復衛星領地的大好消息，及川那張俊美的臉理所當然地深刻在全國百姓的心頭上。然而此時站在大街上四處張望的及川似乎一點也沒有察覺他人對他投以仰慕、欽佩的目光，他的臉上掛著如沐春風的微笑，影山頓時覺得對方今天的笑容有些刺眼。

及川轉過頭，朝著影山一臉無辜的撒嬌道：「欸！難得我們從星艦下來一趟衛星嘛，飛雄別這麼拘謹啦！而且今天是情人節哦，應該要開心一點的哦。」

影山快步追上了他，避免對方再度亂跑他強勢地一把抓住及川的手：「這跟情人節有什麼關係！我們可不是來玩的。」

手心感受到影山傳來的溫暖體溫，及川忍不住彎起嘴角：「是是！我們是來祭拜菅原孝支老師的，這點我可沒有忘記哦。」

「知道就好。」影山瞥了他一眼，對於及川順從的配合感到相當滿意。

自從三個月前奪回衛星的任務結束以後，戰鬥機器人及川徹終於停止不分晝夜到前線參戰的作息。他和製造出他的科學家影山飛雄兩個人悄然無聲地正式退出「Ninelie作戰」，這也就意味著他們與政府軍方徹底決裂。

不過影山並不擔心自己會步上他的老師菅原孝支被暗殺的後塵。早在事態惡化到最糟糕的情況時他便做好萬全準備，他與東聯合國的負責星艦的總指揮官牛島若利簽下條約，只要及川順利完成奪回失去的四個衛星的任務以後，他們便再與軍方毫無瓜葛；同時牛島也必須保證他們兩人的安危，否則影山就會把軍方機密全部洩漏出去。而在他們獲得自由的三個月後政府毫無半點動作，這點倒是讓影山安心不少，他想或許也和軍方正忙著收拾戰後殘局的緣故。

事實上決戰的戰況非常慘烈，井闥山政府和東聯合國政府雙方都付出極為慘重的代價，撇去各自損失大量的星艦、戰鬥機與戰鬥人員不說，光是目睹及川與機器人佐久早聖臣的戰鬥就讓影山看得膽戰心驚，更別提及川在贏得勝利後卻墜落衛星表面，差點被大氣層燒成灰燼的驚險畫面。

那些戰鬥過程影山本應是不知道的，但是當初軍方千般阻撓他與及川兩人在戰場時保持聯絡擔心他們叛變，不過他還是悄悄地讓及川在他負責駕駛的機體上安裝了微型攝影機，避免軍方向他隱匿及川的情報。那時影山看著微型攝影機傳來的影像，及川駕駛的機體不斷加速墜入熱氣層並開始融化，攝影機傳來的盡是駕駛艙內戰鬥系統自動播報的警告音，再加上及川近似遺言的深情告白，這都讓影山以為他就要永遠失去及川了。 

對影山來說，及川的處境顯然比他還要險惡，畢竟自己是軍方高層不可或缺的機器人研究學家，在還有利益可言的情況下肯定不會對他出手；但是及川可就不同了，最強的戰鬥機器人是不是及川徹，這對軍方來說一點也不重要，沒了及川他們可以再造，軍方要的只是可以讓他們為所欲為的棋子。

戰爭結束以後他回到青城的住所，整整花了兩個半月的時間且不分晝夜地進行修復及川的作業，與政府高層決裂的影山理所當然地沒有獲得軍方的援助，僅憑他一人之力與資源要完全修復是件非常艱辛的一件事情。對科學家而言，要創造機器人不難，但是要將嚴重損毀的機器人修復到原本完好如初的模樣，放眼整個銀河系大概沒有幾個人可以做得到。

在漫長的修復過程中，影山甚至一度絕望以為再也無法將及川復原，繁複的維修程序每天都讓他忙得焦頭爛額，一向炯炯有神的雙眼也變得毫無生氣。幸好及川的記憶核心與人造心臟都沒有受到太大的損傷，此外影山還受到助手日向翔陽與日向的好友科學家孤爪研磨的私下幫助，最後他才能順利的將及川完整修復，個性不變，外表依舊，體內的晶片迴路、神經纖維都無異常反應，最重要的是，及川保留了所有記憶與情感。

在及川徹完全修復後第一次睜開他那漂亮迷人的茶色眼瞳的瞬間，影山飛雄才真正意識到他打從心裡愛著這個人，他根本無法想像失去及川徹以後的自己會變成什麼樣子。那是一種刻入骨髓的愛意，與他的生命密不可分。

此時走在烏野衛星裡某個城市的影山，他悄然握緊了牽住及川的手，像是再三確認對方還存在這世界上的事實。

在及川恢復正常運轉以後，影山與及川兩人終於開始真正的自由生活。他先是向及川坦白心意，而後兩人在影山青城的住所待了一段短暫甜蜜的日子，期間也包含了與助手日向或是過去在烏野研究室的故友們保持聯絡，而影山更是在無意間想起恩師的忌日似乎就快到了，重獲自由的他決定帶著及川一起去祭奠四年前因遭受軍方高層暗殺而逝世的菅原孝支。

＊＊＊

影山和及川兩人在抵達機場後便改乘私人座車，很快地就來到他以前所屬的烏野研究院大樓，他剛剛踏入一樓的研究室入口便看見許久不見的熟悉面孔，一時之間產生了時間倒流的錯覺。

「澤村前輩。」

「是影山啊，歡迎你回來。」

迎接影山的正是他以前在研究室的前輩澤村大地，他與菅原孝支、東峰旭以及清水潔子都是當年烏野研究室叱吒風雲的人物，他們在影山剛進入研究室擔任助理時給了他不少幫助，對此影山十分敬重他們，也一直沒有忘記這份恩情。

影山慎重地向澤村深深鞠了躬，卻被澤村急忙制止：「別這麼拘束禮節，這麼做就太見外了。」

影山語帶歉意：「抱歉，這幾年來一直抽不出時間回來。」

「別這麼說，你能從軍方那裡回來一趟就已經很不簡單了，菅原他一定很高興的。」澤村擺擺手，反倒安慰起影山來了。

澤村大地對於軍方高層毫無好感可言。當年他的摯友菅原孝支拒絕對方挖角，在成功研發出機器人的「人類情感迴路系統」受到軍方報復般的否決與異議，最後還遭受到他人暗殺；菅原死後，軍方再度向他們施壓，為了換取整個研究室的職員安全，身為菅原孝支的傑出後輩，影山被迫加入軍方的「Ninelie作戰」，澤村與其他人雖然心有不甘，但在這之後又因為衛星被奪，整個東聯合國陷入動盪不安的情勢，即使澤村想主動聯繫影山也都被軍方全部回絕。一想到這裡，澤村便覺得影山能在軍方那個黑暗牢籠待上好幾年並活著回來簡直就是奇蹟。

一旁的及川手裡拿著剛在市區買的花束，像是為了宣示自己的存在，他忍不住開口打斷了兩人的對談，態度恭敬的開口：「澤村君你好。」

澤村在看見及川後先是楞了一會，而後便輕笑了起來：「這位就是及川徹吧，真是沒想到東聯合國的英雄也一起來了。」

「嗯，我們已經退出『Ninelie』，現在他和我一起行動。」影山坦承道。

「那可要恭喜你們了。」澤村露出溫和的笑容，對於把機器人和自己稱呼為「我們」的影山感到十分欣慰。他和菅原最掛念的事情似乎已經不需要再替影山擔憂了，儘管對方是個機器人。

影山朝著澤村輕聲說了謝謝，而後不忘關心起其他前輩的近況：「那個……東峰前輩和清水前輩，他們都還好嗎？」

只見澤村面帶笑容，一臉雀躍的說起他們的近況：「旭那傢伙前陣子剛結婚，現在正在度蜜月呢，真是令人想不到的發展，對吧？清水的話，她在去年換了研究室，現在人在伊達工衛星研修，或許明年就能升上首席了。大家都過得很好，我這邊的工作也都很穩定。」

「那真是太好了。」在得知他最為在意的人們彼此都過著不錯的生活，影山難得地露出自然真切的微笑。

澤村像是長輩似的摸了摸他的頭：「他們的事還用不著你擔心，影山。」

「喔。」影山順從的回應，臉上浮出淡淡的紅暈。

「晚點我還有點事，我先帶你們去墓園吧。」

「麻煩澤村前輩了。」

影山與澤村肩並肩的走在一起，及川一個人默默拿著祭拜用的花束跟在後頭。影山的過去他不曾參與，但他難得看見影山態度自然地和其他人說話，當下便清楚影山所謂的「研究室前輩」與他的關係有多麼緊密。雖然多少有些在意與吃醋，但他能感覺得到此時面無表情的影山內心其實很開心。及川刻意保持一段距離，他將敏銳的聽覺能力調降到最低，這是他尊重影山的一種表達方式。但是……

飛雄和澤村君兩個人也太過分了！

雖然是我刻意走在後頭，但是你們聊得也太開心了吧！完全無視及川大人的存在！

不過看在好幾年沒見面的份上，及川大人就大人大量的原諒你們了。

而和澤村聊天的影山也向對方說了不少有關及川的事情，從他使用菅原老師所創立的「人類情感迴路系統」製作出及川徹，還有之後戰爭期間所發生的事，澤村可以感覺到影山對於及川徹這個戰鬥機器人的愛護。他原本還擔心影山一個人到軍方那裡會受到排擠或是刁難，不過如今似乎都是自己過於操心，對方不但不把那些困擾放在心上，相反的影山還找到了他生命中最為重要的人。澤村心想，這幾年來懸在心中的大石終於可以放下了。他對於影山始終有股歉意，因為菅原的死讓影山受到連累，被迫隻身前往軍方的基地進行機器人研發，對於此事澤村這幾年來一直耿耿於懷。

「到了，就是這裡。」

澤村帶著影山他們來到一座西式的墓園，雖然是墓園卻是一片綠意盎然，充斥著靜謐莊嚴的氛圍。三個人穿過整齊排列的步道，澤村忽然停下腳步，手指著眼前的灰色石碑輕聲說道。

影山看著墓碑上寫著熟悉的名字，頓時心中感到一股淡淡的惆悵。他楞在原地，這是他第一次親眼看見他的老師菅原孝支的墓碑。及川適時地將花束遞給了影山，他慢步走到墓碑前，輕輕地蹲下身子將散發出清香的花束放置在墓碑前。

「菅原老師……」

影山在祭拜時才發覺不知道該和自己的老師說些什麼，這麼多年過去了他卻是第一次來祭奠。這些年來他想了很多，除了後悔當年在研究室時為什麼不能多了解菅原老師對機器人的想法，他也懊悔當初自己未能及時察覺菅原在雨夜中堅持將「人類情感迴路系統」交付給自己的異狀。撇去這些悔恨的負面情感，影山更是打從心裡深深感激他的老師能將這麼重要的東西託付給他，否則他窮極一生在鑽研機器人科學這條路上，永遠不會有一個及川徹走進了他的生命裡。對於改變他一生的菅原孝支，影山的心情顯得五味雜陳。

「菅原他啊，現在肯定很開心吧。」在一旁的澤村忽然道。

「欸？」祭拜完後的影山聞言楞了楞，而後站起身回過頭望著澤村。

只見澤村一臉平靜的開口：「因為他最欣賞的後輩真的用了他最為得意的代表作『人類情感迴路系統』，還聽話地把他推薦的『OI0720人格檔案』植入『及川徹』這個完美的機器人，你說他能不開心嗎？」澤村的語氣間有著自豪，懷念，欣慰的情感，影山有種站在面前說話的人並不是澤村，而是他的老師菅原孝支。

「『OI0720人格檔案』？那是什麼？」始終沒有出聲的及川突然疑惑的開口。

澤村看了一眼不知情的及川，顯得有些意外：「影山，你沒和及川說過嗎？」

「沒有……」像是想起令人尷尬的回憶，影山瞬間沉默。

及川看見影山的臉色變得窘迫，他忍不住追問道：「欸欸，到底是什麼啊，說給我聽嘛飛雄！」

「不要，說了你肯定會得意忘形。」影山斬釘截鐵地拒絕。

「澤村君！」從影山那裡得不到答案的及川只好轉向求助澤村。

澤村一臉歉意，但他的臉上掛著神祕的笑容：「抱歉及川，但我想這個交由影山親口向你解釋會比較好喔。」

「欸──怎麼都這個樣子嘛。」掩不住失落情緒的及川哀嚎，他不死心地挽起影山的手臂左右搖晃，還故意裝出可愛的語調：「吶吶，飛雄，告訴我嘛──」

受不了及川的死纏爛打，影山忍無可忍的甩開他的手：「給我安靜一點！這裡可是墓園啊！」

「……是。」及川低聲回應，委屈的模樣就像是被惡婆婆虐待的可憐小媳婦。

「哈哈哈，影山你就告訴他吧。那我要先走一步了，謝謝你回來，影山。」澤村帶著笑意與他們道別。

影山輕輕的點頭：「嗯，澤村前輩請多保重，再見。」

「澤村君再見。」及川也跟著說道。

「再見了影山，及川。」澤村望著影山和及川兩個人站在一起的身影，揮了揮高舉的手臂以後便轉身離去。

等到澤村逐漸走遠以後，影山和及川也沒有久留的意思，只多停留了一會後便準備離開墓園。臨走前影山回頭深深看了最後一眼菅原的墓碑，灰藍色的眼瞳裡有著名為感激的心情。

「謝謝你，菅原老師。因為有你，我才能和及川相遇。」影山在心中無聲的對他說道。

「飛雄？怎麼了？」走在前頭的及川沒有聽見影山的腳步聲，他不由得回頭。

影山看著歪頭詢問的及川搖頭道：「沒什麼，走吧。」

停留在原地的及川等到影山與他並肩前行時，他輕輕地拉了拉對方的衣角，再度追問起剛才得不到答案的問題。

「吶吶，飛雄。告訴我那個人格檔案是什麼嘛，那和我有關係對不對？」

「既然是和我有關的話我就有權利知道啊！」

「快點告訴我嘛！」

「吵死了！」

「你跟我說完我就不吵了嘛。」

影山望著喋喋不休的及川，對方的眼神充滿著好奇與期待，他糾結著到底該不該向及川坦白，畢竟誠如及川所言，事關他這個當事人，及川確實有權利知道事實真相。

就在及川滔滔不絕的說著：「難道是很機密的事情不能隨意說出來？那好吧我找個沒人又安全的──」影山適時地打斷了他。

「『OI0720人格檔案』，也就是你的人格個性，其實是菅原前輩設計的。我充其量只是將這份檔案晶片植入道你的體內而已。」影山一字一句清楚的說道。

及川驚訝的回望他：「欸？也就是說，我的人格並不是飛雄你設計出來的嗎？」

影山蹙著眉，他生硬的點點頭大方承認：「嗯，可以這麼說。菅原前輩從很久以前就和我說過，如果哪一天我要製造出自己的機器人的話，一定要用『OI0720人格檔案』才行。」他看著及川一臉吃驚的表情，心裡不禁猜想對方是不是會為此感到失落，因為這麼一來，及川就知道自己並不完全是他親手創造出來的。

「為什麼非要用那個人格檔案不可？」

及川再度拋出問題，而後影山像是陷入回憶一般的沉思──

「影山啊，你一直這樣拒絕和人來往是不行的喔。再這樣下去可是會沒有結婚對象的，啊不對，是連交往的對象都沒有，會像澤村一樣一直單身的喲！」

「單身也沒有什麼不好，光是研究這些機器人就沒時間了。」

「原來影山你喜歡機器人勝過於人類嗎？」

「……大概吧。人類的心思太難猜了，更何況我也不擅長和人相處。」

「這樣啊，那如果對象是機器人呢？」

「哈啊？」

影山抬頭，便看見他的老師菅原孝支露出相當微妙的笑容望著自己。

「和『機器人談戀愛』，大概類似這種感覺？」菅原笑著舉例。

影山直白的反駁：「怎麼可能會有這種事！而且我也不需要談戀愛。」

「但是需要有個人陪伴在你身邊，不然會覺得很寂寞，對吧？」

「……」被看透心思的影山頓時說不出話來。

「不回答就當作默認了喔！這個交給可靠的菅原前輩吧，我一定會幫你想辦法的。」菅原故作貼心的拍了拍影山的肩膀，說得一臉認真。

「就說了不用了！」

「後來在菅原老師遭人暗殺以前，他將『OI0720人格檔案』給了我……」影山將回憶裡的片段說給了及川聽，一邊回想那個凌晨雨夜，神色匆忙的菅原突如其來的到他家登門拜訪的情景。

「菅原老師？這個時間你怎麼……」徹夜都在研究機器人的影山一聽到有人在半夜按著自家門鈴便匆促走到玄關開門，影山一開門就看見全身被雨水打濕的菅原，他不由得感到驚愕。

只見全身狼狽的菅原面帶疲憊的笑容：「影山，這可是我絞盡腦汁替你想出來的，最適合陪伴你一輩子的機器人人格喲！」

一時摸不著頭緒的影山疑惑地皺眉：「……欸？」

「如果你願意幫我測試『人類情感迴路系統』的話，這個『OI0720人格檔案』就當是測試的回禮。」菅原無視影山的疑惑，他自顧自地繼續說了下去，並且將手上的晶片遞在影山面前。

「可是我對──」

「拜託了，就當作是身為老師的我最初也是最後的請求。」

影山直覺地想要拒絕，他隱約感覺這個時間點來訪的菅原有些詭異。但是菅原堅決的態度卻讓影山不知所措，他從沒看見自己的老師氣勢強硬的一面，幾乎是沒有轉圜的餘地。影山與菅原那雙灰褐色的眼瞳注視許久，最後他嘆了一口氣，伸手接過那枚在黑暗中發出金屬光芒的晶片。

「好吧，我知道了。」影山無奈道。

「謝謝你，影山。」而菅原則是露出燦爛的笑容與他道謝，而後像一陣風似的立刻消失在自己的視線。

這麼說來的話，菅原老師在那個時候就已經知道自己會被人殺死了嗎？

「所以……我是最適合陪伴飛雄一輩子的人嗎？」及川在聽完影山的敘述後做了這番結論。

「才不是呢！嗚──」

影山想也不想的便要反駁，話卻在說到一半時被及川毫無徵兆的單手攬過，兩具身體緊緊貼合，及川的力道之大幾乎讓影山無法呼吸，及川又趁著影山猝不及防時給了他一個深長且綿密親吻。這個吻足足持續了相近半分鐘，一吻過後，及川才緩緩鬆開他對影山身體的禁錮。

「幹、幹什麼這麼突然……！」大口喘氣的影山紅著臉低聲問道。

「飛雄，我好開心。」只見及川將頭靠在影山的肩膀上，雙手忍不住環上他的後背。

「……」及川好聽的聲音從耳邊傳來，影山忽然感到全身顫慄。

「不只因為我是最適合陪伴飛雄一輩子的人哦。」

「我時常在想，如果我是飛雄特別為我打造設計出來的人格，那在你看來，我就只會是你的『個性有些缺陷的孩子』，你『完美無瑕的作品』，你『理想中的會按照劇情發展的戀人』，而不是你真正愛著，而我也深愛著你的，現在的我。」

「我……」

影山想要開口，卻渾然不清楚自己該從何說起。一直以來他都不清楚及川究竟是怎麼看待自己的，他們會互相擁抱，親吻，雖然不久前他才和完全修復好的及川互相坦白心意，但從來沒有像現在一樣，把這種愛情裡的忐忑不安全數開誠布公說了出來。影山猶豫了一下，便輕輕地將雙手環在及川的背部，既然不知道言語該如何表達，笨拙的他只能用無聲的行動表示。

「飛雄。」

「我可以一直陪在你身邊嗎，一輩子。」

「如果你逐漸變老死去，那麼最後我會讓我的人造心臟停止運作，這樣我們就能一直在一起了，好不好？」

及川撥人心弦的聲音再度從影山的耳邊響起，那溫柔的話語是影山這輩子聽過最動人的誓約。他退了開一點距離，彼此的眼瞳裡只映著對方專注的神情。

「這、這種事還需要問我嗎！」

隨後影山惡狠狠地抱緊及川，以前所未有的熱情主動親吻著他。

走在返回研究室的澤村望著天空，驀然想起有一天他和菅原在研究室的對話。

「影山真是優秀啊，我想再過不久他就會超越過我了。」菅原感嘆道。

澤村停下手邊的工作望著他：「你居然會說出這樣的話，真是少見。」

「不過也正因為影山這麼有天賦又這麼努力，所以特別讓人想疼惜這孩子啊。」菅原露出苦笑。

「說起來，影山總是一本正經的在研究機器人呢。」和影山相處一陣子的澤村回想了一下，記憶中的影山幾乎是整天板著臉不分晝夜的在進行實驗。

光是想像影山一板一眼的模樣，菅原就忍不住輕笑起來：「是啊，肯定也會像你們一樣單身到終老吧。」

「什麼『你們』會單身終老，你把自己放到哪裡去了！」澤村不滿道。

「我當然是會和清水結婚的啊！我們可是牽過手了呢。」菅原舉起他的雙手得意道。

澤村冷冷的瞥了他一眼：「那才不一樣，清水才沒有那個意思。」

「既然如此，就讓那個系統來測試一下好了！」菅原忽然靈光一閃。

他沒由來的一句讓澤村摸不著頭緒：「哈啊？你在說什麼啊？」

「沒什麼，算是老師給學生的一點獎勵好了。這可是我唯一能替你做的事情啊，影山。」

菅原自言自語著，露出期待的笑容──

他有預感這次的系統開發一定會非常成功。作為報答後輩影山飛雄總是憑著他優秀的天賦與堅持不懈的努力協助自己，菅原孝支決定根據這段期間的觀察，替影山製作出最適合他的機器人人格：OI0720人格檔案。

影山不擅長開口說話→需要有個會察言觀色又願意開口和他說話的人。

影山不擅長表達情感，也不覺得自己需要被關愛→需要有個能懂他心思並讓他能感受到被對方需要的人。

影山一認真起來就會沉浸在自己的世界→需要有個能夠忍受孤單守在他身邊卻又能將他從自我世界裡拉出來的人。

影山的個性一板一眼，有時過於執著→需要有個溫柔體貼但又必須強勢可以牽著他走的人。

於是在那個被追殺的夜晚，菅原孝支最終還是成功的將他開發出的系統與OI0720檔案交付給他的學生影山飛雄，那是在雨夜裡逃亡中的他自認為這輩子做過最正確的決定。


	3. 番外／OI0720人格檔案／下篇

兩人在離開烏野研究所以後，及川便領著影山一路風風火火的趕回他們原先預計當晚下榻的飯店客房。在抵達飯店之後，及川更是加快腳步，而他緊握的手則讓影山感到吃痛，在等待電梯時影山問他為什麼要走得這麼急，但及川只是放輕了力度，卻絲毫沒有半點放手的跡象。

及川朝著影山說了一聲抱歉以後追加了一句「因為我實在等不及了，這都要怪飛雄你。」，那句話讓影山思考了數分鐘的路程都沒能想個明白。直到及川把客房的房門反鎖，然後轉身抱住影山開始激烈的擁吻，影山才意識到原來對方所謂的等不及指的是什麼。然而在徹底了解對方的想法不到一秒以後，影山便再也無暇注意其他，全心全意的沉淪在對方毫不掩飾的愛意。

「嗯、嗯……」

彼此早在上個月就確認感情，平常也不乏親吻相擁的親密舉動，影山仰著頭，他半瞇著眼，因距離過近他只能瞥見及川細長的睫毛在昏黃的燈光下閃著細碎的光芒。

這個人不管到哪裡都是這麼閃耀啊……

閉著眼和戀人接吻的及川似乎感應到影山的分心，他將影山擁得更緊，兩個人的身體緊密結合，靈活的舌尖在影山的口腔裡不斷與他追逐嬉戲，影山像是不甘示弱的緊抱著他，彼此能感受到對方的體溫幾乎是要窒息的熱度。及川一邊忙著和影山接吻，一邊將人半推半抱的引到床邊，影山猝不及防的倒在柔軟寬敞的大床上，他想出聲抗議，聲音卻全然被及川堵上，濕滑的舌頭在他的口腔裡大肆攻城掠地，及川更深一層的吸吮，讓彼此的唾液在唇舌交纏中相互融合。喘不過氣的影山雙手握拳，像是宣洩不滿似的捶了幾下在及川的背上。

「抱歉，嚇著你了？」

及川依依不捨的停止親吻，他微微拉開距離，方便影山坐直身體，而後手指動作輕柔地反覆摩挲對方濕潤的雙唇，茶色的眼瞳蓄著動情的光彩，此時滿臉通紅的影山正大口喘著氣，臉色微慍的看著他。

「你怎麼了？這不像平常的你。」

自從離開烏野研究所以後，影山就發現及川變得相當急躁，但任憑他怎麼思考都想不透答案。在和及川解釋完「OI0720人格檔案」的時候，對方還表現出一臉欣喜的模樣，而後自己也主動吻了他，照理說及川不應該出現急躁的情緒才對。

過去他們不是沒有接吻過，及川雖然在這方面乍看之下表現得主動霸道，不過他都有仔細留意自己的反應，哪個時候應該吸吮，哪個時候又應該輕柔舔舐；雖然影山極度不想承認，但對方的體貼與相互感應都讓影山十分享受和他接吻的感覺。

然而沒有一次像現在這麼粗暴的對待，甚至還讓自己毫無預警的摔在床上。影山並不是真的生氣，只是對於眼前的及川感到困惑。

但及川只是朝著他眨了眨眼，面帶微笑。

「因為我很高興啊。今天發生了很多好事呢。」及川說著，又親了親影山的唇。

影山沒有反抗他的親吻，一吻過後他又追問：「因為OI0720人格檔案？」

聞言的及川笑得更加燦爛，整個人都染上明亮的光彩：「嗯，而且飛雄你也答應這輩子和我在一起，還主動吻了我不是嗎？」

影山忽然一陣臉紅，打死不回話。

及川心情大好的看著一臉羞憤的影山，覺得光用可愛兩個字已不足形容他最想珍惜的戀人。他低下頭，淡色的唇再度覆上影山的，這次的親吻依舊輕柔。

但是……

不夠，還不夠，完全不夠。

想看這個人更多的表情。

可愛的，性感的，害羞的，動情的……

更多，更多──

及川望著影山，灰藍色的漂亮眼瞳如今只映著自己的面孔，及川發覺此刻的自己已經不能滿足於親吻，他想要更進一步看見對方意亂情迷的表情，卻又得顧慮到影山能夠容許的羞恥範圍。短短數秒之間，及川的腦海裡閃過各種想法，最後他拉過柔軟的棉被墊在影山的背後，讓對方呈現斜躺在床上的姿態，然後緩緩開口。

「吶，我們來做吧。」

「哈啊？」

「來做能讓飛雄更舒服的事情。」

及川的嘴唇擦過影山的一側臉頰，在他的耳邊輕聲低語。及川能感覺到自己的聲音因慾望而變得沙啞，而影山則是被他性感的嗓音刺激到全身顫慄。

「不明白你在說什麼。」影山僵著身體，乾巴巴的回答他。

及川壞心眼的在他的耳畔吹氣，用著宛如惡魔般的挑逗口吻說道：「這是黑尾上校告訴我的，他說只要是男人都會喜歡做這種事。」及川退開身子，和一臉不知所措的影山面對著面，眼角帶笑的補充道：「後來我自己也查了資料學了一些。」他再一次親吻了影山形狀姣好的唇，在說出宣言以後展開行動。

「你會喜歡的，飛雄。」

及川調整了一下姿勢，他雙腿跨過影山的身體，半跪在影山仰躺的身體上方，懸空的上半身方便他在影山的身體各處留下親吻的痕跡。吸吮從影山的嘴唇開始，臉頰，下巴，脖頸之間的喉結，然後一路下滑至胸口；他的雙手一刻也不停閒，一邊愛撫著影山的身體，一邊解開對方身上穿的襯衫鈕釦，尚未回過神的影山沒有拒絕，遲鈍的他腦子裡還在思考及川所謂的「更舒服的事情」。

光是現在的親吻的感覺就已經讓他心神蕩漾了，還能有比接吻更舒服的事嗎？

影山沒有抗拒的舉動自然被及川視為默許，他靈活的手指在影山的乳頭揉捏，從來沒有被人如此對待的影山忍不住逸出呻吟，既不是舒服也不是疼痛，那種奇異的感覺影山無法用言語形容，但莫名興奮起來的身體卻讓他本能地感到害怕。

「哈啊……嗯、嗯！別碰那裡！」

「不舒服嗎，那麼這樣？」

及川不待影山回答，溫熱的舌尖以一種緩慢折磨的速度將影山挺立的乳首包覆，影山的身體立刻輕顫了一下，同時發出了一聲誘人的喘息。那濕潤溫暖的觸感讓影山的身體徹底的興奮起來，他不知道自己到底該推拒還是迎合及川，從身體深處傳來的酥麻感讓他深陷在情慾之中，只能張著嘴發出毫無意義的呻吟。然而及川並不止於如此，舌尖在影山的乳首流連忘返了好一陣子才往下進攻到影山平坦結實的腹肌，影山食髓知味的身體任由及川肆意掠奪，原本害怕畏懼的情緒早已蕩然無存，唯一的意識只記得用力抓著身下的被單，藉以控制住那不斷湧上的快感。直到及川的親吻沿著下腹吸吮到長褲的邊緣，毫不費力的解開上方的鈕扣，在咬著拉鏈緩緩拉下的那一刻，影山僅存的理智才霎時回籠。他又羞又驚的低下頭瞪著及川，腿根不自覺的想要夾緊，右手在企圖遮掩的時候被及川擋下。

「你、你做什麼！」

「就說了是讓飛雄你更舒服的事嘛。」

及川抬起頭，一臉無辜地望著眼神迷濛的影山。隨後及川逕自扯下對方身下最後一道防線，長褲與四角褲一同被褪至膝蓋的瞬間，影山那秀氣卻又不失份量的性器毫不掩飾的暴露在及川的眼底。

及川從沒見過除了自己以外的身體，他好奇的盯著對方因情慾而半勃起的性器，這讓影山感到相當難為情。影山想開口斥責及川，卻又羞憤地說不出話來。

「你……」

「欸，原來飛雄的是長這樣啊。」

臉紅到快要滴出血來的影山在聽見這番話以後差點吐血而亡。然而及川卻渾然沒有發覺他的愛人已經在情緒爆發的邊緣上，他還大膽地伸出手指在對方的性器上肆無忌憚地摸了幾下，隨後又和自己的做了比較。

「可惜比我小一點呢！啊，硬了。」

「別再說了！」

「好，我不說就是了。」

及川停下動作，他一抬頭便看見別過臉的影山耳根通紅，雖然用另一隻手臂遮住了臉，但及川不難想像影山此時羞憤欲死的可愛模樣。他勾起嘴角，停止動作的手指再度忙碌了起來。

「那麼用手做總行了吧？」

「啊……！」

那根帶著雄性美感的陰莖早已高高豎起，及川曖昧地揉捏著影山的腿部和囊袋的連接處，惹得影山雙腿發顫，原本想要遮掩私處的手早已無力的掛在一旁；及川修長的手指緩慢的進行摩擦，所到之處都有種特別的淫靡感。及川抬眼，用著情色的眼神望著一臉隱忍，看上去又像是感覺舒服的影山。

「現在這樣舒服嗎？」

「不、不知道……身體，變、變得好奇怪……」

影山斷斷續續的回答，然而他身下的性器逐漸變得滾燙且堅硬。及川嘴角一勾，他的拇指便熟練地在影山的龜頭打轉逗弄，強烈的快感不斷地蓄積湧上，影山急促的喘息與破碎的呻吟在空蕩的房間顯得格外清晰，他覺得羞恥，卻又止不住嗚咽般的聲音從口中逸出。

「嗯、嗯……」

從來沒有讓人碰觸如此隱密的地方，就連自慰的經驗也寥寥無幾，終日沉浸在研究的他即使偶爾有生理需求也是用手草草了事；如今自己的性器被自己所愛的人碰觸撫摸，那感覺既舒服又漲得難受，被快感征服的愉悅裡又帶著沉淪情慾的自我厭惡，影山感覺自己的靈魂和身體彷彿都要在及川的手裡融化。

正當影山打算用手摀住自己的嘴，及川的聲音卻阻斷了他。

「我想聽見你的聲音，飛雄。」

「不、不要……」

及川聽見對方帶上哭腔的聲音，他緩緩停下動作，抬頭望著眼角通紅的影山。

「飛雄，看著我。」及川停下手邊動作，他溫柔的開口，影山只好與他相視。

「這並沒有什麼好羞恥的哦，這是身為男人身體的自然反應。」及川好聽的聲音再度響起，他說話的態度自然，目光帶著誠懇：「而且我們是戀人，做這種事是理所當然的吧？」

及川再清楚不過影山心裡顧忌的是什麼。

要讓一個從未接觸過性愛的戀人坦然接受這種身體的親密行為原本就是件不容易的事情，特別是他的對象是影山飛雄，那個腦筋死板，在感情方面又不開竅，又總是容易對親暱的行為感到羞澀；光是接吻就讓自己花了不少時間讓對方適應，更別提要做完一場完整的性愛究竟得花上多少時間在開導他。縱使及川有的是耐心等候，但這不代表他願意無限期的委屈自己的慾望。想與對方的心靈與身體水乳交融般的結合在一起，這樣的念頭從被創造以來便始終存在著。特別是現在，眼前的影山因情慾而露出脆弱毫無防備的模樣是他過去前所未見的，他覺得新奇，覺得愛憐，渴望的想知道這個人到底還有多少面貌是他從未看過，而且也只能讓他一個人看見。

「飛雄，有反應的不只是你。」

及川領著對方的手來到自己隔著長褲微微挺立的部位，影山驚愕的望著他，愣了半晌才吞吞吐吐的開口：「為什麼你……」

「為什麼我會有反應？」

及川先是輕笑了一聲，而後像是懲罰性的在影山堅挺的性器上緩慢而色情的輕彈了一下，他似是委屈似是譴責：「誰叫飛雄你在創造我的時候沒有想到這一點？」性器受到刺激的影山發出短促的一聲呻吟，晃動的前端不自覺的滴落出數滴透明的體液。

影山恍然大悟。

他記得當初在調整及川的身體參數時，因為太過專注於想把對方創造成最完美的戰鬥型機器人，自然也就忽略及川的身體在搭載「人類情感迴路系統」以後會產生什麼樣的變化，特別是他從未想過自己有一天居然會愛上身為機器人的及川徹，更沒有想到對方也會因情慾而產生的生理需求。

影山尷尬地收回手，他的腦子亂成一團，不知道自己到底該如何怎麼做。這時候應該向及川道歉嗎？還是應該用手幫對方打出來？無論是哪一個選擇，對身處現況的影山來說都太過羞恥了，他完全做不到。紅著臉的影山皺著眉陷入苦思，這副模樣全被及川看在眼裡。

心思全都寫在臉上，實在太好懂了，他的愛人怎麼會這麼可愛。

及川滿意地笑了，他知道這種事情無法操之過急，他必須像個靜待獵物上鉤的獵人，在收獲以前必須耐心等待，只要對方的心裡只有他一個人便足夠了。

「這次就先放過飛雄你吧。畢竟一開始就說好是做讓你舒服的事。」

「哈啊？」

「這可是及川大人難得替你做的口交，你可要好好享受哦？」

及川將臉湊近影山的下體，他猶如虔誠信徒般的慎重，雙手輕捧著對方炙熱堅硬的性器，而後毫不猶豫的用舌頭輕輕舔拭，這樣的舉動立刻讓影山有了激烈的反應，前端小孔不斷湧出透明的液體，影山也忍不住失聲叫喊。

「不、不要，這樣、好髒……」

「不可以亂動哦，飛雄。」

說完話的及川繼續張著嘴，不斷在影山的柱身舔舐吞吐，他用著濕熱口腔裡的內壁摩擦著對方細嫩的龜頭；影山被一連串的快感逼得眼角泛紅，只能無助的仰著頭大口大口地呼吸著，然而身體卻不自覺地做出忠實反應，漲大的陰莖在柔軟的口腔內本能的模仿性交時一前一後的抽動，影山雙手抓著及川細軟的髮絲，既想要對方撤回，卻又像不滿足似的想要更多。

他發出難耐的喘息，但聽在及川耳裡卻是撩撥心弦的美妙旋律，及川一抬眼便看見緊閉著雙眼的影山臉上正泛著紅暈，嘴唇不斷開闔吐露出誘人的喘息聲。及川更賣力吸吮，雙手更探向兩旁的囊袋揉捏，如海水般洶湧的快感沒多久就讓影山便攀上慾望的高峰，他的下腹驟然緊縮，模擬性交的抽動速度也越來越快。

「我、我想射了……」

沉浸在歡愉性慾中的影山艱難的開口，他想抽離自己在及川口中的性器，又怕一個不小心讓彼此受傷，才好不容易喚醒那一絲理智，豈料正埋頭苦幹的及川並沒有理會他的打算，反而更變本加厲的刺激他的敏感點。

「你、你快點出、出去……啊、啊──！」

影山在達到高潮的那一瞬間，他的腦海中一片空白，舒服到了極致。他仰著頭，任由自己的精液噴射在及川溫熱的口腔，釋放過後的他全身痙攣，安靜的房間裡只有他的喘息聲不斷迴盪。

「飛雄，舒服嗎？」

失神的影山眼神渙散的望著說話的及川，影山低下頭，還能看見及川的嘴角還沾染著一點白濁，而後對方像是故意似的用舌頭舔舐，那模樣太過情色性感，意識回歸的影山忍不住漲紅了臉，他不可置信的看著及川：「你、你全吞進去了？」

「嗯，味道有點腥，反正吃下去也不會肚子疼，應該無所謂吧？」

「……」

「飛雄，你還沒有回答我的問題呢，到底舒不舒服？」

影山無語，他想斥責及川不該吞下那種汙穢的東西，卻又被對方的心意感動，最後只能撇過頭小聲說道：「舒、舒服……」隨後又補了一句「但是以後不要再這樣做了，口交什麼的。」

影山垂著眼，他不敢直視及川的目光，這種答案要由他這麼不知羞恥的說出果然還是太難了。

只見及川一邊輕笑一邊攬住了他：「嗯，下次不會了。」

下次，我就會從你的後面進入了，飛雄你可要做好準備哦。

及川在內心暗自想道。

FIN.


End file.
